


ATWT Drabble Collection

by eric_idle_rules



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: This is a small collection of various ATWT prompts I filled over on LJ





	1. Prompt: Urban Cowboy

When Luke offered to help him unpack his boxes, Reid knew nothing good would come out of it. So why had he said yes? 

“That’s you?” Luke asked, trying to bite back his grin. And failing at it in spectacular fashion. 

“No,” Reid answered as soon as he saw what Luke was looking at. 

“Yes it is! That’s you!” Luke declared once more, this time pointing right to his face in the offending picture. 

“No,” Reid said for a second time. 

“Reid,” was all Luke had to say as he quirked his brow in order to get the man to crack. 

“Ok, fine… Yes, that’s me. Are you happy now?” he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Now Luke allowed himself to smile as he once again looked at the photo album in his hands. “You still have the same scowl,” he said. 

“Some things never change,” Reid replied as that scowl was on his face at the current moment. 

“So, aren’t you gonna tell me about it? What am I looking at here?” Luke asked, looking back up at Reid again. 

“No, I’m not telling you. I’m putting this away—” he began reaching for the album, but Luke moved it away before he could get to it. 

“You’re not putting it away until I’m done looking at it. So, you might as well get to story time, get it over with quicker, like ripping off a Band-Aid,” Luke reasoned. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” he asked. “Fine… fine,” he repeated. “Every summer my mother would send me to my uncle’s ranch. She thought I was just the cutest little thing dressed like that atop a horse.” Yes, he’d perfected his scowl at a young age. Dressed in cowboy boots, blue jeans, flannel and a tan hat to top it all off, he sat astride one of his uncle’s several horses as his mother took that damned picture. He knew one day it’d come back to bite him in the ass. “Clearly, I wasn’t amused.” 

“Clearly.” Luke glanced up at his boyfriend then back down at the picture. Some things really didn’t change, he agreed. “But, ya know, if you dressed like that now… I think you’d look pretty sexy.”

“No.”

“You really would, though,” Luke insisted. 

“No,” he said once again.

“Reid,” was all Luke needed to say as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth and gave him his best puppy dog eyes to get the man to crack.


	2. Prompt: Lazy Sunday

“This isn’t exactly… romantic, is it?” Luke asked as he paced by the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to pop. 

Reid, sitting on the couch, remote in hand, sat up and craned his neck to try and look at Luke behind him in the kitchen area of their apartment. “Hmm? Who said anything about romance?”

“Well… I’m just sayin’… Sunday evenings we could spend them watching some movie together, or we could be spending time in bed together,” he replied, opening the microwave door when he heard the popping had nearly stopped.

“Why would I want to do that?” Reid asked. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “I swear, you get a bigger boner for this show than you do for me.”

“Oh, Luke, you know that’s not true. If anything, you two are on par with one another,” Reid told him. 

Opening the popcorn bag, he paused before pouring the contents into the bowl. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Was it? Now hurry up, the show’s starting.” Reid’s attention was on the TV now, watching the introduction to this new, wondrous show on the Food Network known as “Sandwich King.” It was as though they tailor made a show for him. 

Heading into the living room, bowl in hand, Luke then set the bowl on Reid’s lap as he joined him on the couch, quickly leaning his body into Reid’s. “So, you getting any ideas yet?” Luke asked at the first commercial. 

“Yeah, I think you could make me a great steakhouse sandwich,” he answered. 

“Sorry, who could make what for who?” 

“Whom,” Reid corrected. He then grabbed a handful of popcorn and said, “Can’t talk, mouth full,” around his mouthful of popcorn. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I—”

“Shut up, show’s back,” Reid cut him off, and Luke found himself silently damning the Food Network… and his boyfriend’s insatiable appetite. 

But, then, really, he wouldn’t change a thing. 

And with that thought, he snuggled himself closer to Reid, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, enjoying Reid’s new favorite show together.


	3. Prompt: Let's Misbehave

Reid had this… this look on his face. Luke could see it out of the corner of his eye as they walked through Old Town together. “What’s that look for?” Luke asked. 

“Nothing,” Reid answered, but his grin said otherwise.

“Oh, come on. You never hold anything back. Ever. To anyone. You’re the least tactful person I’ve ever met. So, what’s that look for?” he asked once more. 

“When’s the last time you had sex in public?” 

They’d only just started their relationship together not too long ago and slept together for the first time not even two weeks prior. “What do you consider public?”

“Bathroom stalls, back alleys, park benches, Barnes and Noble… things like that,” Reid said. 

“Park benches?” Luke repeated. “Ok, so, no, I’ve never had sex in public before,” Luke then confessed to him. 

“Would you?” Reid asked.

“Right place, right time… right person, yeah, I might consider it.”

“Well, there’s an open park bench right there. I don’t think that pigeon would mind if we took his seat.”

“Reid!”

“What? I bet we could get a couple bucks for putting on a good show.”

“I bet we could get arrested for public indecency,” Luke muttered. 

“You, Mr. Snyder, are no fun.”

“Since when did you, Mr. I Never Go Out Or Do Anything Fun become the authority on fun?” Luke asked. 

“I’ll have you know that I have plenty of fun when it actually matters,” Reid told him. “As I’m sure you’ve recently discovered.”

“Well, I guess I can give you that.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let me get this straight… you were with Noah for a year before you actually had sex with him, right?”

“Right.”

“So, once you actually started having sex with him, you never took it out of the bedroom?”

“We did it in our kitchen a couple times,” Luke told him. 

“Oh, no, weren’t you worried about the blender and toaster catching you?” Reid asked sarcastically. “So… he worked at Java, and you two never snuck off to the bathroom there together while he was on break? Or even while he was still on the clock?”

“No,” Luke answered. “He’d never do anything like that.”

“Well, I’m not Noah,” Reid said.

“I know that… what are you saying exactly?”

“I’m asking you if you’d like to go have sex in the bathroom at Java.”

“While people are in there?”

“That’s part of the fun.”

“Won’t people know what we were doing in there?” Luke asked. There was only one toilet in each the men’s and women’s bathrooms there. If they both entered and exited at the same time…

Reid then repeated, “That’s part of the fun. Besides, do you really think anyone will actually be paying attention to us?”

Luke looked at Reid for a moment, then grinned. “Let’s go have a little fun, then,” he said, gripping Reid’s hand tighter as he began leading them into Java.


	4. Prompt: Glasses

Luke awoke in the morning, his eyes feeling heavy and sore and itchy. And he couldn’t even open them when he tried. Trying not to wake Reid, Luke crawled out of bed, making his way to the bathroom with his eyes closed, walking slowly with his arms reaching out to feel the way in front of him. Once he made it, he found the tap and turned the water on, beginning to rinse his eyes out.

Managing to open them, he looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes were red, puffy and crusty. He realized right then that he’d caught pink eye from his little brother, who got it from some kid in his class. “Great,” he muttered to himself as he splashed more water into his eyes.

He headed back into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, which did end up waking Reid.

Reid looked to the clock and saw the time. “You’re up early.”

“I have pink eye,” Luke told him.

Reid sat up and got Luke to face him. “Yeah. You do.”

“Didn’t need a doctor to tell me that,” Luke said, reaching up to rub his eyes, which were itching like crazy.

However, Reid grabbed Luke’s hand before it got to his eyes. “I don’t think so. You’ll only make it worse.” He looked into Luke’s eyes again and asked, “Did you sleep in your contacts?”

“Yeah,” Luke answered.

“Well, get them out and put your glasses on.”

Luke frowned slightly. He hadn’t worn his glasses in a long time, not since he’d gotten his contacts years ago. However, he really didn’t want to make things worse, or disobey his own personal doctor’s orders. So, with more care than usual, he removed his contacts, tossing that particular pair out.

And then he had to try and find his glasses. He could hardly remember where he’d put them it had been so long. It didn’t help that he didn’t really want to open his eyes at that moment. “You gonna help me look for my glasses?”

Reid then rolled over onto his stomach and reached out, opening a drawer on the bedside table next to Luke’s side of the bed. “They’re right here.”

“Oh,” Luke mumbled, retuning to the bed. With some reluctance, he grabbed the case and opened it, setting it down as he took the glasses out. When he put them on, he felt an uncomfortable weight upon his face. Yeah, there was a reason he liked his contacts far better.

“Wow,” Reid breathed out.

“What’d you say?”

“Was that out loud?” Reid asked.

“Yeah,” Luke said, pushing the glasses up his nose, sure they were already beginning to slip.

“Well… it was a good wow,” Reid told him.

“I don’t believe you.”

“When do I ever say anything I don’t mean?” Reid asked him with a little quirk of the brow.

“Never,” he answered. “You really think they look good?”

“They look really good,” Reid said.

Luke grinned, then pushed his glasses up again, something he didn’t think he’d have to do again since getting his contacts. “Maybe I should get pink eye more often, then.”

“No, don’t do that. Just wear these more often,” Reid replied, finger brushing the arm of the glasses. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you in them… I’d forgotten just how good you looked with them.”

“You saying I don’t look good now?”

“Well, with your crusty ass red eyes…” he trialed off, grinning.

“Hey!”

With Luke in a little better mood, Reid suggested they get Luke some eye drops and some more rest… and then made him promise that, once he was completely recovered, he’d wear those glasses more, out of bed and in.


	5. Prompt: Shower

Luke had never been shy about his body, always one to toss his shirt aside and jump right into the pond in his backyard back home, however, there was something to be said about the men’s bathroom in a college dorm. It was his first night of college, and therefore, his first time showering somewhere that wasn’t in the privacy of his own home. 

What should he wear? Should he take everything off before he left his room? Or should he just bring a towel with him to wrap around himself once he finished his shower? Or should he go the bath robe route?

He never realized there were so many options until he was staring into his closet, where he had a stack of towels, flip flops (which were a must), a robe and his bath caddy.

In the end, he just grabbed a towel and stripped down to his boxers, wrapping the towel around his waist. It was less to carry, he figured. 

He bent down to pick up his caddy when the knot of the towel came undone. Ok, so, he had to make a mental note to keep one hand on the towel at all times. The last thing he needed to do was be known as the guy to give a peep show the first day at school.

There was someone in the middle shower stall, who didn’t have the little hanging plastic curtain closed very well, Luke happened to note when he walked past it to the end shower. With one hand firmly on the towel knot, he bent down to set the caddy down, shut the outer curtain the proceeded to stare at the shower knobs in front of him, having no idea what knobs turned which way. He began fiddling with them, letting the water run for a bit, only to find out that the water was still freezing. So, he turned the knob the other way, which, after a while, warmed up to a decent enough temperature.

He tried to make it quick, just soaping himself down enough to be considered clean (though the low pressure shower heads still left him feeling like he wasn’t clean), then shampooed his hair and that was that. 

When he tried to turn the shower off, he ended up blasting himself with freezing cold water, which caused goosebumps to break out on his skin. “Shit,” he even muttered out loud as the cold went all through his body. Now he wished he had his robe so he could wrap himself up in it. But, as he didn’t, he just tried to dry off as fast as he could.

After he felt he was dry enough, he wrapped his towel around his hips, then picked up his boxers and shoved them down into the shower caddy. He pulled back the curtain and as he stepped out, he came face to face with another guy who appeared to be about to take a shower of his own.

Luke couldn’t help but notice just how attractive said guy was, who was also walking around with just a towel on, which Luke most definitely appreciated. Though he kept his appreciation as subtle as possible, he still noticed the light definition of muscle in his stomach and the way his curly hair framed his face. He gave the guy a little smile and said, “Turn the knob right to get it hot.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a little grin of his own. When Reid stepped into his own shower and turned the knob right, he knew he’d have to find that other guy and let him know that the first shower turned left for hot water.


End file.
